As a basis of image analysis, image editing, image synthesis and the like, image segmentation technology may segment foreground and background from an image. It is an important research subject at present how to quickly and automatically segment the foreground and the background from an image.
In related image segmentation methods, at first, foreground sample points and background sample points of an image manually selected by a user are received. Then a foreground and background color likelihood model is established according to the foreground sample points manually selected by the user. At last, the image is segmented according to the foreground and background color likelihood model, thus obtaining the foreground and the background after segmentation.